Love's Sweet Penance Trial By Tenderness GOOD END
by A Story by Many Names
Summary: This is the best way to end Cevn McGuire's bullshit.


...And so, Mr. Lucy, casts the CRYSTAL-LIGHT-LATTICE NETWORK over all the time-streamed continuum nets of all that the Ava Cevn had wrecked with his psychosystem madnitudes. I don't know what happened to Troubadour or Isilblius. He called me the Umbraelaeon. Well I thought I was alien but I'm a really a monster. This is not Komm Susser Todd. It is

Just as it is.

He descended just where he was. Was it the same? "Ah shucks." Almost.

And through the simple and direct might of a Delaetro'circomfae'roveh'rumative CRUSH... Don't worry it was easy for them. Directly through the eye of the needle was their acurative maccessuna. And then they were there.

Basically I gave it to them. Because they all deserved better. Me too. Cevn fucked up my life. A lot of people's lives. In the mentationeirotic.

The arrivance of Hyperdimension Neptunia on the world of Aa! Megami-Sama. I hardly know them. It just seemed appropriate at the time. _"We're telling you we love it. Me, Neptune."_

I planned Love's Sweet Penance a while back. But really, this is off the cuff..

 **CONQUERORS OF DREAMSPACE**

I need to know~

Just what lies in your heart?

Is it true—what I believe~

As I stand by you

Diving deep in eyes so bright

Our ship of passion crosses a stormy sea

Locked in my own mind

Waves of sleep wash over me

The dying light now covers us

And your gentle touch, it makes me brave

Only trust can keep us alive

Now lost down deep in memory's cave

There is danger in the night

When the light's gone out of sight

Nothing seems as it should seem

With the dying of the light

Have we crossed the threshold

of a neverending dream?

We're sinking now into Abyss

I fear I'll lose control

If the Devil is let loose

and the Beast of Terror is set free

Would you say those magic words

as an angel watching over me

becoming Guardian of my Soul?

The storm is over now~

Look at the sea~

It's calm and red

Even so~

The Dream is far from over

There's a black sun, far ahead

And yet our ships finally come to port

on the sandy shores of the Dreamy King

In his court can we pass the test

Though I know we're sleeping now

Will we ever be allowed the comfort of rest?

And though it all seems a dream within a dream

Kiss me now so I can know it's real

If this trial by tenderness can be passed

Love's sweet penance can be paid

And this world of dream our love will far outlast

Can you tell me now how you truly feel?

In this twilight land

Every man and woman is a star

From the night-sky disenrobe

Bathed in each other's light

Seeds planted on the wind

Wandering this dark valley

Together now our love will grow

I never knew~

A secret revealed could be so cruel

A mystery so utterly black

Every dream come true

is a nightmare born

Alone in this trackless night

Enemies on all sides now surround

We're hunted we're hounded

By a cruel and merciless foe

Praying for the grace of God

Praying I might win the duel

Bring me back to life—

So you needn't again ever mourn

Awake now within the dream

With awesome power lucid and unbound

When we conquer fear~

Good strikes it's mighty blow!

We need strength

Greater than any dream can give

One Vision to become a guide

It's the key by which evil's sealed

With Destiny revealed

Our eyes open wide!

Song of this Golden Hour

Fill me with your divine power!

Love's holy power blooms

like a life-giving flower~

Let glory's will fulfill my need

If the world is destroyed I'll create it again~

In eternity let echo this awesome deed

There will never be a seed of doubt!

Let every prayer be heard~

Grant me strength to awake

In your ear whisper salvation's word

I've done this all

only for your sake.

I need to know~

Just what lies in your heart?

Is it true—what I believe?

Standing together now~

Can you accept my true feeling?

Will you let me fulfill your burning need~?

May our love bind us forever together—

With each other embracing the future—

We're setting our spirits free—!

...

Really, Yamaxanadu made me do it!

"DANZAI!"

~Convictor Yamaxanadu.

This is the beginning of original writing invading fanfiction.

...

"You better be good, gals of Gamindustri."

"Who knows, what will happen?"

"We know. We'll be good."

"They can't all be lovable losers can they?"

*smirk*

"Who's smirking?"

"Will there even be a trial for him?"

"For a time, just live like normal people." "..oKay."

And they lived in the prologue, for however long it takes me to DnD-Alone the story and file my report.

PS.

If you get perversion too easily by searching certain names you might have a different Internet than me. I know where to find Hentai on mine, but I made a law of existentiality that can't be revealed at this time.

And I just rewrote the last few words of the last sentence of the last paragraph and now Cevn is getting a bad time. And now he IS in a bad time. For a long time.

It is beautiful. Remember that and always be. And now you readers remember this: It is a difficult truth to understand. If you want your dreams to come true. Meaning that if you want to achieve get have or be with and find what really makes you happy and makes you you. The person you really are, the character you really are, even if you're not a character from fiction, but you know somehow you are a character. A person of cool. A lovely lady, gal, or girl. A good man. A guy who can be loved. A person who is beautiful. Or even someone who is crazy enough to try for power, like for instance a college drop-out like Bill Gates. Or even unfortunately if you know you're you and your just a desperate bistard who wants to stop it for all these people. Can that even happen? I know a lot of this would be frowned upon by proper writers, but... The truth is this

To get your happiness, you have to cast your dreams away. You have to get them out of you. You have to throw them into the world, because you can't have it if you're loving it and it's feeling right where you are now where you don't actually have it for real. You have to stop dreaming, decide what you really want, and go after it. You have to go out to the world, because that's the only place it happens.

And yes, Keiichi and Neptune have already gotten together. They're already having a good life.

Yamadamevalilis am I. In a throe of madness I heard in my heart Okabe Rintaro Okarin say 'I am God.' and Makise's response, "I will Stop You." Hacking to the Gate.

Cevn Ava went through drugs and chemical delirium. I am naturally insane. I have difficulty to deal with.


End file.
